Jurassic Park, the God-daughter
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Hammond needs to have people endorse his park. Who better than THE Dr. Grant? but then he thinks of someone who would die to join them. So what does he do? he invites her of course! but he doesn't think about the consequences, so when shit hits the fan, will it end up being ok? or will he lose some one dear to him, someone he was supposed ot take care of?


Jurassic park-John Hammond's god-daughter

"Now can anyone tell me what the scientific name for the velociraptor is?" the professor asked. I raised my hand slowly, no one else would know this. "Velociraptor Mongolienes from the kingdom Animalia, Phylum Chordata, Class Reptilia, Order Saurischia, family Dromaeosauriede, Subfamily /velociraptorinae, Genus Velociraptor."

He was going to ask all those questions. He has a tendency to ask the sam questions over and over again so he doesnt mind when i answer all at once.

"THank you Ms. Trumbull. Now does anyone know -" i started to tune him out. Even though he is my favorite professor, he still has that voice that is dull nd monotone. I also had my recorder catching every word he said. Instead i started to copy the picture of teh Raptor that was on the board. I drew it where my notes should be. Actually, if you go through my notebook, most of them are filled with sketches of dinosaurs. THey are quite good too. I started thinking about my God Father. John Hammond. He wanted to pay for my entire college tuition for all the years i decide to stay. I laughed and refused to allow his offer. He had raised me a good potion of my life and spent enough on me already. However, as stubborn as he is, he managed to pull a few strings wiht the board of directors and now my tuition is cut inhalf due to scholarships they offered me. A small and rare smile crept onto my face. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide it. My god-father loves it when i smile. He is always astounded when i tell him i have yet to acquire a love life. i am just not interested. My interest is dinosaurs and latin class. I like latin because it is a dead language, like a dinosaur.

I suddenly think of my god-father. I miss him, he was always nice to talk to and he was always supportive of my choices. I haven't spoken to him in a while, hell i haven't even recieved a letter or phone call. It is unusual. I should ring him up a bit later. He is probably working on a project. He does love his projects.

* * *

After class, i left the campus and headed back to my apartment, off campus. I'm not a huge people person so i like my privacy. I walked into my apartment and turned on the light. I set everythign down and pulled out my books. I spread them out on a small table i had and took ou tm y voice recorder. I went to change into black sweat pants and a baggy grey top.

Headin towards the kitchen, i was trying to decide what i would put on my sandwich. Once i had that decided, i pulled out the ingredients.

Mayo, lettuce, honey mustard, pickles, cheese and some lunchmeat all on white bread. I carried it back to my study spot. I also grabbed a can of monster and my ciragetts. I sat down adn crossed my legs indian style. I lit a cigarett nd inhaled. After a few minutes i exhaled. I hate cigarets but the smell is a comfort thing. My pa used to smoke, not much, but enough to have the smell follow him around. I don't usually smoke, but today reminded me of how lonely it can get not having any room mates. When i smoke i usually don't even smok ehalf the cigarete, i just let it burn. I open the monster and take a few sips and take a bite out of my sandwich. I get to work on transfering my audio notes onto paper. HAlfway through the first half hour, Professor Baldwin's voice got so monotonous i i couldn't focus anymore. I pause the audio and get up, i was stiff from sitting like that so long. I stretch and grab my things to throw away. I grab a mug and start to make coffee. THe coffee machine is one of the few electronics i allow myself. Hammond pays for the apartment rent i pay for the utilities.

THe coffee machine beeped and someone knocked on my door. No one ever knocks, so my curiosity lead me to the door. I opened it and saw a familiar face. He was my god-father's personal secritary person. I am not sure what he does but he is close to Hammond. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a hug he returns.

"Marcus! How are you? What are you doign here? Come in! I just made coffe, would you like some?" i ask as i usher him in. He nodds with a smile. i make us coffe and we sit on teh small sofa i have. He looks around "Nice place. I see your organization skills are still lacking. What do they teach you here?"

I laugh. "THings that could ctually be usefull, clean houses are not important. And besides, this is my organization. If i cleaned it, i woudlnt know where anythign was!" It wasn't that bad. There was just a lot of books and papers stacked everywhere.

"So what brings you here?" i ask. He takes a sip of coffe before answering. "Well, Hammond has made something. He took an island and put a theme park on it. It's actully more like a zoo."

"I like zoos. So does everyone else. but why make one on an island you cant get to easily?" i ask

"Well, these aren't normal animals." i look at him confused. "He has dinosaurs." i just stare.

"Im not kidding. Before he can open the park, he has to bring in people to endorce the park so he is bringing in two specialists. Dr. Grant is one of them. hammond figured you would kill him if you weren't invited to this affair, so here i am!" I just stare.

If he was telling the truth, i would meet Dr. Grant, _the _ Dr. Grant, the author of my favorite book, and get to see dinosaurs, jsut like they were hundreds of years ago.

I pick up the abandoned cigaret and breathe it it.

Inhale.

"SO when do we leave?"

Exhale.


End file.
